Passengers in a vehicle, particularly young children, routinely fall asleep while traveling. When asleep, the passenger's head and/or upper body tend to slouch to one side or the other resulting in an uncomfortable, contorted sleeping position. Such slouching by the sleeping passenger may disturb other passengers as the sleeping passenger leans on other passengers, or the slouching may irritate the sleeping passenger themselves as they lean upon other parts of the vehicle, such as the door, window, armrest, etc for extended periods of time. Moreover, if there is no other passenger or parts of the vehicle to lean against, the sleeping passenger may completely slouch to one side, placing severe strain upon the sleeping passenger's back, side, neck, etc. Thus, the sleeping passenger cannot rest comfortably and upon waking, finds themselves amidst irritated passengers or with a sore neck, back, arms, etc. This unsupported slouching may, at an extreme, even cause injury.
It is generally well known that children's car seats often come equipped with side head rests/supports, which are one part of the child car seats many safety features and act to prevent injury to the child during a side impact. These side head rests also advantageously act to support a child's head should they fall asleep. However, as the child outgrows the car seat and moves to a booster seat or traditional adult restraint system, such as a lap and shoulder belt, there is no longer a side headrest to act as support while asleep. Thus, there is a long felt need for a vehicle passenger head support device to alleviate the shortcomings as described. Moreover, there is a need for a passive support device because, unlike active support devices in the prior art, a child will not generally permit an active support device such as, a head/neck support pillow, head straps, and the like to be coupled directly to the child.